Artemis
'' "Those who say death is only the beginning? They got it right..." '' IMG_07052015_154754-20150507_155035.jpg '' '' 'Nicknames' Blue Demon (Name given to her by Master Zaito) Blue (Called by Hiro) Phantom Bullet Sign Astrological Sign-Sagittarius (The archer) Sigattarius are not emotional moody people, in fact they can be downright emotionally detached but they do get irritable when they are bored. Sagittarius is optimistic and positive, even deep inside because they believe that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner. Strength: Independence, Optimistic, Truthful Weakness: Unemotional, blunt, hurtful 'Behaviour/Personality' Artemis is a pervy, outspoken drunk who enjoys playing games and not taking life too seriously. You'll never get out anyway so enjoy the ride right? She is optomistic towards the outcome of things and loves to eat food even though she never gains a pound probably due to her high motabilism. Some find it hard to take her seriously and she doesn't much mind it, she is not easy to offend and will do the offending most likely. She has no filter and thats how she likes it. She can be impatient and she'll show it, getting bored easily when things don't pick up or get interesting. Likes: ''' Yaoi mangas (She is an obssessed yaoi fangirl) Guns on guns on guns Groping innocent bystanders watching spanish soap operas. Doing body shots off of hot dudes Eating anything Inhuman amounts of alcohol Cats Darts Ordering useless shit on amazon '''Dislikes: Irony Sour food Dogs Hangovers Getting the bill after a meal Fat dudes Long explanations Appearance Artemis was petite on first glance but it seems that now with age the serum has finally allowed her to grow in to an adult body, with short blue hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion. Her normal attire usually consists of a Heros Inc A.G.E.N.T uniform. She keeps her hair cut short so it doesn't get in her eyes though there will be times she lets it grow out but she won't keep it like that for long. After drinking so much of the human enhancement serum her hair stayed the blue that it is now probably as a side effect. art5.jpg art4.jpg art6.jpg Art8.jpg ar2lf.jpg bce4fb4c1d7d80f410945ff2b225d0dd.jpg Arte2.jpg art9.jpg 2012-06-23-509360.jpg art11.jpg arte1.jpg 0e217e9b17e52a3ae7520fa82b3a6b3a (1).jpg Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Artemis is so neutral when she was hired to take out a man, the intended target offered her his lunch of a greasy sloppy joe and chili cheese fries, she turned on her contractor and shot them instead for the food. If you try to change her mind on something or tell her why shes wrong she will literally throw her palm in your face and squeeze it. High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' New Nexus Florida 'Relationship' ::::::::: In love with: Causing Mayhem bdfer.jpg Clan & Rank Ex Maru Jeitai The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt and his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is not known to the public and not even all of the Kagemaru clan knows of them yet. Rank: Night Dog Current Employment: Heroes Inc. ' After 3 years in the Maru Jeitai Artemis moved on from that part of her life and transfered over to Heros Inc, putting her "skills" to further good use. The Maru Jeitai was a very excellent field of work for the sniper but after some growing apart and soul searching, Artemis felt it was just time for something different. She works as an A.G.E.N.T now in Heros Inc. 'Fighting Style+Flow of battle CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be wielded with said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break what ever limb may hit the ground as such.. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon Combat Sambo Utilized and developed for the military, Combat Sambo resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling. Combat Sambo includes leg locks, choke holds, punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts and groin strikes. Sambo has roots in Japanese judo and international styles of wrestling. After generations of civilian and military refinement, Sambo has evolved into an extremely formidable fighting art with principles applicable to martial artists of any style.Like all fighting systems, Sambo continues to grow and evolve in both its sport and combat variants. Artemis uses this style when she doesn't have any of her weapons on hand or she has been disarmed during battle. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. tumblr_md3y8zRjQQ1rx1dfqo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_malnuigV991rvcjm1o1_500.gif d48b8fd50789837f496d5efe3a5b878c.gif tumblr_n3h7blMrpc1r3rdh2o1_500.gif tumblr_mpuc41GVzz1ry1rm7o1_400.gif tumblr_m7orvm6uKZ1rvcjd7o3_250.gif 'Abilities' Serum AR73MI5 (Artemis) ''' This project never took off, a super human inducing serum created in the bio labs of the Colombian Navy by Artemis' mother, the lead biochemist. She created and worked on this serum to save her daughters life because of how weak and sickly she was born. The serum's effect on the body is to increase the molecular density of cellular fibers (skin and muscle) through synthetic proteins. However, the serum not only enhances the the body and mind but also brings out and enhances what the person is. These personality traits are brought to the surface and manifest physically on the subject. Although Artemis isn't at a 6' 3" height and doesn't have unrealistic pecs, she is stronger than regular people because of the effects of the serum. '''Enchanced Condition The user is at peak physical and or/mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Military Combat Her father trained her in the style of CQC and combat Samboo and she strives for perfection with these fighting style making them as deadly as possible. Learning another fighting style would not be difficult for Artemis but she prefers these two forms of combat most. Hawk Eye Artemis can see and hit a target from 200m away thanks to her enhanced condition. This is impressive but she most be in a concentrated state for her to hit the mark properly. When this abilitiy is being used you can tell because her eyes will glow. Her eyes are also good to slow down an opponents movement, predicting how they might strike and pinpointing any flaws or weakness. Sonar Hearing Artemis can hear a pin dropping across a football field if she focuses solely on that pin. There is limitations of course and although she can hear voices in a closed room, if the wall is reinforced with anything strong there is nothing she can hear. High metabolism It takes A LOT for Artemis to get drunk, her liver is able to process liquor quicker than a normal persons but that does not mean she still can't get drunk it just takes a lot longer with stupid amounts of it. She can not gain any fat and eats like there is no tomorrow simply because her calories burn at a much quicker rate forcing her to need to eat in larger quantities. Enhanced Healing Artemis is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles in a matter of minutes (depending on the severity of the damages, it varies but a popped out shoulder or broken in one place arm can be fixed with ease) for anything further it only takes about a day. With bullet and knife punctures those can take a matter of minutes as well (also depending on the severity for multiple bullet wounds it can take hours and a deep gash can take a day to fully close up) Disease Resistance Artemis is immune to all earthly disease, infections and disorders. She is impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV (Which is great for her considering shes a horn ball) Linguistic Artemis can speak four languages, Spanish is her first language as she is Colombian, second is English, third is french and fourth is Russian. She could honestly learn more languages if she wanted to but for now she is content with what she knows. Hard core Parkour ' a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like. 'Weapons Anything in Artemis' hands is considered a weapon because of her training. She is an excellent marksmen and rarely has there been a moment she misses her target. Accuracy and velocity is key for her. She is a not so known sniper, the rifles are about the same size as her! FR F2 Sniper Rifle is a french military rifle and one of her babys but her one and only lover is the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate ll, a rare .50 caliber anti-materiel sniper rifle she uses for more serious jobs. Thankfully because of her enhanced strength she does not struggle with the weight of the weapons and does not mind hauling it where she needs it but that is only when the job calls for it. Artemis has a whole group of different military weapons: knives, grenades, handguns, rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns and the list goes on. She is obssesed with weapons and spends most of her money on them which explains her shitty living conditions but better equipment gives better results. tumblr_n8m945BrCn1rprq39o7_500.gif sword_art_online_shinon_oxide37_by_oxide37-d7a5wzo.gif tumblr_n8nkuaLiMt1sopmy4o1_500.gif Aoi Oni Suit golden_dragon_assassin_suit_by_digitalinkrod_d4zic_by_akagi_kun-d8elabm.jpg Artemis's suit is simplistically basic really. Made of really stretchable rubber for flexibility. This rubber contains, a thick 10 pound layer of Kevlar around it’s outer perimeters. Since artemis is an enhanced human, she can carry around a load much heavier than a normal human, to the point where this amount of Kevlar wouldn’t slow her physical movements down very much at all. It’s designed to work with her enhancements, and only an additional layer of protection for her already toughened body. It’s impact resistant, but doesn’t overpower artemis’s already dense tissue. It’s waterproof, fibered to withstand high and low temperatures, subpar of extreme, fully insulated and has noise reduction properties, to deafen her sound around her hands and feet, for complete and total stealth. The suit is filled with knives. Mainly around the forearms, calves, and waist for easy catch and release. These containers do not hinder her movement, nor rattle or shake when she is using them and are hugged tightly to her body. They have a spring loaded contraption within the holster than can shoot these knives towards her hands, or towards her enemies, if need be. The blades are thin and long, about 3 ½ inches long and a third of an inch thick made out of steel. Around her waist she contains 10 knives, and her each of her forearms and calves hold up to five blades HOWEVER she can customize this to carry various other mission important items that she may find of use to whatever she may or may not be doing. The Helmet is lined with a corbon-lead alloy. This alloy prevents, x-rays from discerning inside of it to find out who is underneath the helmet. It also has a reinforced layer of lead on the back of the head, and around the temple areas, to reduce the vial chance of fatal headshots, that might occur to her. The helmet comes equipped with an on board equipment computer, with a database link to the Maru Jitai resource base, allowing her to make calculations, analyzations, and tactical movements during battle. Ranging from vision in every spectrum, to knowledge of over 100 different poisons and chemical readers in the area, that give her a heads up on her environment, back ground, and situation. Ball Buster Combat Suit (BBC) great art iron fists #1 by Taesi female sci fi futuristic armor concept art heavy light combat exo suit sexy anime curvy figure hips boobs hips thick league of legends game.jpg The BBC suit is an advanced armor plating system like suit, that can only be equipped by Artemis when she is inside of her Aoi Oni suit. This armor plating suit, is made of heavy duty Steel plating, half an inch thick, and solid. The armor plate is fully body, including misc. areas like the neck, the crotch, and the lower back, and spinal plating. The suit itself. The suit has reinforced pulley like contraptions at the joints, made with shock like pressure vales that allow Artemis to make enhanced jumps up to 60 feet without a running start, and 80 feet with one. The defensive capabilities are state of the art, and radiation proof, but nothing to over compensate her already heightened physical state. The main addition to this mechanized suit is the addition of the two Gatling gun/Ballistic Gauntlets that she rest her fist inside of. These ballistic gauntlets, cover up the entire forearm, and are quite bulky. These gauntlets weight approximately 400lbs of Tungsten Steel-Carbon alloy a piece, but because of the neural link between Artemis and the suit itself, she can throw them around with excellent ease, and for her physique, she can lift them without it if need be, but with low difficulty. They have special mechanical features, two specifically that allow Artemis the edge over extreme foes. One being a jet propulsion feature. On the rims of the arms, the side facing Artemis that is, are high powered mini jet propulsion engines, that will send her fist flying forward, with her attached to them, making for a strike propelled with air pressure. They can exert a physical strike of greater power from producing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction of the attack, traditionally using one's fist, although this can be used for other extremities. This also branches into the pulse like effects of the hits themselves from these gauntlets. They can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures, even leave enemies paralyzed. They don’t nessicarily enhance her strength, but lifting large items with less leverage of having huge hands is applicable. The fingers are fully flexible, roaters allow the hands of the gauntlets to rotate 360, and give a staggering advantage in battle, often boasting the best offense is a giant pair of fist. 1f21588baf7321fcfaa61086c8b8d3fb.jpg Equalizer Created by Agent Lucifer with the help of Roxanne Alexander, Equalizer is a two-hundred pound gun, but thanks to two gravity-defying gloves can she make it weightless when she touches it. The gun itself is loaded with enough ammo to take down at least 500 people. Within the gun is an orb that basically slows time down to 1% for one full minute. It may not seem long, but it's worth it. Artemis is unable to move as she is to hold the weapon still. The weapon is only allowed to use twice a day, after a thirty minute charge after first use. But with all this power comes a price. Using such a weapon causes blood to leak from her mouth, nose, and eyes which potentially weakens her greatly. Allies/Enemies There are only a handful of people Artemis would ever give a helping hand to and it is RARE unless there is something in it for her. Any enemies she has are the people who have a problem with her. It takes a lot for the sniper to hold a grudge, she is ususally a care free spirit. Resurrection Artemis has had many near death experiences and two occassions where she actually does die. The first time she was killed by a Roberto Del Magra of the order...and the second time was no surprise when it happened again only by RedEye, a marksmen who had a personal dislike for her, shooting her point blank on the back of her skull. She plans on returning the favor. The second time death lasted much longer...about half a year. She was brought back to life thanks to The Infinites, her body being sold by none other than The Order to get some cash. She is brought back simply for her abilities as a killer, being skilfully trained in the ways of combat. She is a perfect weapon who pledges her allegiance to the right buyer. She still suffers though with phantom pains on the back of her skull where the bullet went through, going in to shock if she tries to remember anything emotional and having reoccuring nightmare that can make her ill. Artemisscar.jpg 'Background' 6774b5a8524cfa0e7eb9bde5cda0859a.jpg Artemis was born fragile and not long for this world, becoming terminally sick by the age of 3. Her mother was a biochemist for the colombian navy, her father a marine scout sniper and knowing their daughter did not have much time they secretly worked on a project that could help save their child. The navy funded this project in hopes that what her mother was creating could enhance the human body ten fold thus creating a stronger, faster, smarter soldier. A blue serum was created and the first couple of tests proved fatal to the test subjects but Artemis was running out of time and her mother worked harder until finally she perfected the formula. AR73MI5, the name of the serum spelled out her daughters name as a sort of inside joke between her and her husband, they were happy with the results and all they had to do was adminester it to Artemis and so they did, in small doses at first and it worked! Their little girl no longer slept 18 hours a day, she would be wide awake in the mornings and some of the afternoon before growing tired... the doses were larger and so far no draw backs! Artemis could walk on her own without the need of a wheel chair or crutches and her sleeping pattern was beautiful. By the age of 9 Artemis was out of critical care, out of the hospital and in to her parents home for the first time in a long time. She could run, swim, climb but she did these things a little too well which got her father to thinking she could do other things well and placed her in military training in secret. By 13 she was a good shot and an excellent fighter, teaching her CQC which she picked up on scary quick. The serum was perfected and Artemis would drink and drink and drink, gaining more and more abilities and it was ready to be distributed to the navy but the colombian government decided something so powerful might backfire and fall to the wrong hands...then not only would there be war but there would be super human soldiers fighting against each other causing a horrible empowered war of disasterous kinds. Whats worse, they found out about Artemis and ordered her parents to destroy what they had created. An abomination. They refused of course as most parents would never harm their child but the navy would not take no for an answer. They were arrested for conspiracy and other such charges and executed. When they came for the girl one night she was 14 and would not go easily. The navy base went up in flames in a carnage and vengence that only proved to Artemis she was an abomination but her parents loved her anyway so she would take that with her always. Now at 17 she has created a career as a hitman with no politics or questions asked...if you had the means to give her what she wanted, you had a gun for hire. Thanks to all the years of drinking the serum her appearance has changed entirely no longer with black locks of hair or brown eyes. Blue was what stained her now probably a side effect and a permenant one at that. She no longer needs to drink anymore serum the effects were permament and something she lives with every day. Update Ark 24: Artemis was killed in Ark 21 thanks to RedEye, an assassin who works for the order...she plans on getting even with that fool. She was brought back thanks to the Infinites, a type of organization that wish to bring Kasihana city to its knees. Not long after, she switched sides when helping Hiro Lionheart escape from their base, joining the Maru Jeitai in the fight against those who wish the world harm. She is now known as Blue demon or simply Blue, preferring to be called that instead of her real name. Update Ark 25: Artemis has left the Maru Jeitai and has gone to Heros Inc, being hired on as a full time hero and saving the world no less. Nothing much has changed except for her employers. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water Category:Solider Category:PMC/Military Category:C+ Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Blue Heaven Saga